


Fit

by scheherezhad



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Frottage, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie has the best Halloween costume ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit

"Virgil! Richie! I'm totally having this huge Halloween party next month," Freida exclaimed, rushing up to their lunch table. "Here are your invitations. You have to come in costume, so make sure it's something good," she added, already heading for another table.

"Uh...thanks?" Virgil said to the empty air where she had been standing.

Richie looked at the orange envelopes on the table and picked one up. "It's September fifteenth, and she's handing these out already?"

"I guess so no one will make plans for other parties," Virgil said. Frieda was kinda Type-A like that. He opened his own invitation. "Probably oughta start thinking about costumes. Maybe I should ask Daisy to go with me, and we could dress up together."

"Yeah, maybe," Richie said absently.

"What are you thinking, bro? I can see the hamster wheels turning."

"Oh, I just figured out what my costume will be. It's just a matter of getting it." Richie crossed his arms in smug satisfaction.

Virgil leaned forward eagerly. "So what's your idea?"

"You'll see."

"But the party's more than a month away!" Virgil groaned when Richie just kept smiling. "You can't keep me in suspense like that."

"Watch me."

The bell rang before Virgil could protest. He just shot Richie a half-serious glare as they went to their lockers.

 

The next six weeks passed quickly. Virgil pestered Richie about his costume once in a while, but every time he got the same bland response: "You'll see."

Virgil had asked Daisy to go to the party with him, but she'd declined, saying that she didn't want him flaking out on her again. Even Richie was going to go separately because he didn't want his costume seen. That left Virgil dateless, friendless, and idea-less. It took him until almost the last minute to decide on a costume, and he finally decided to be Frankenstein's monster. After all, Sharon was the perfect model to work from.

The night of the party, Virgil arrived on his own, fashionably late in the hope that Richie would already be there. It was a failed ploy. Freida greeted him at the door, dressed as Dorothy with a little stuffed dog as Toto. Just about everyone else he knew was already there. Nick, dressed as a pirate, was hitting on Rita, who wore a genie costume. Daisy and another girl stood by the punch bowl in pastel dresses and fairy wings.

Virgil made a circuit of the room, keeping one eye on the door. He ended up dancing with a blonde devil who ground against him and giggled too much. About half an hour after he'd arrived, there was a commotion at the door. A ripple of murmurs spread through the room. Over it all, Virgil heard Freida squeal.

"Ooh, your costume is amazing, Richie! How'd you get it to look so realistic?"

"My mom's good at sewing," he replied.

Virgil left the devil girl and made his way to the cluster of people by the door. He pushed to the center of the group, where Richie was showing off his costume.

Or rather, _Virgil's_ costume.

"Static? You came as Static?" Virgil cried.

"What, jealous you didn't think of it, bro?" Richie smirked.

Freida grabbed Richie's arm. "As your hostess, I claim your first dance, Richie," she said. "After all, people would talk if I didn't get to dance with the cutest boy at my own party, and it's looking like I might not get another chance."

Virgil watched him get dragged off. He couldn't believe that Richie had ganked his Static uniform for a costume. They were about the same size, though, he mused as he watched the girls vying for Richie's attention. It just fit Rich differently than it fit him, and, well, it looked _good_. He found that his eyes kept straying back to his friend as the girls fought for their turn to dance with him. At some point, the coat came off, and Virgil's pants got a little tight.

Well over an hour went by before Richie managed to beg off dancing for a while. He made a beeline for Virgil, who really wished he could adjust himself without drawing attention.

"You've been popular tonight," Virgil said.

"Yeah, everyone wants a piece of the hero," Richie replied lightly. Then he lowered his voice and asked, "You're not mad, are you, V?"

"Nah, bro. We're cool." They bumped fists lightly. "It looks good on you. Maybe we should trade."

"I think we proved a long time ago that the spandex look isn't for you," Richie said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Virgil glanced over Richie's shoulder. "Don't look now, but here comes your fanclub."

"Oh, man, I don't think I can dance anymore. Those girls are nuts," he muttered, edging closer to Virgil.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, wish for a bang baby to show up?" Richie glanced down at the floor and scuffed the toe of his boot against the carpet. "I've invented technology decades more advanced than anything around, but I can't get away from a bunch of girls. What good is being a super genius if it doesn't have practical applications?"

Virgil angled himself toward Richie a little more and put a hand on his elbow. His thumb stroked unconsciously over the soft skin on the inside of Richie's arm.

"Virg, could you, uh, _not_ do that?" Richie asked tightly. He'd gone tense and was staring hard at the wall.

"Sorry," Virgil said, moving his hand.

A group of girls had reached them, arguing amongst themselves about who would get Richie's next dance.

"Is something the matter, Richie?" one asked.

"I, uh...have a...headache."

"In fact, I was just about to take him home," Virgil added.

A collective "aw" went up among the girls. They crowded closer.

"Do you really have to go?" another girl asked.

"I'll get your coat," another offered, dashing off.

The first grabbed at her purse. "I have aspirin."

"Ladies, ladies, please. Give the man some space," Virgil said, wedging himself between his friend and the horde. The girl who'd gone for the coat returned, and he took it. "Thanks. Let's go, Rich."

Richie put on his coat and said goodbye to the girls and Freida. They slipped out and automatically headed toward the gas station. The walk was silent except for their footsteps and the soft flapping of the Static coat.

Inside the gas station, Virgil took off his costume jacket and makeup. He flopped down on the car seat they used as a couch. "So...you, uh, look good in the uniform."

"You said that before," Richie reminded him, taking a seat next to him. He had taken off the coat and gloves. "But thanks."

Backpack crawled over and settled on Richie's lap to let him go over the past few hours of police data that it had stored.

"We miss anything important?"

"Nah, just the usual egging and general Halloween vandalization. Maybe the Meta Breed's having their own party," he said as sent Backpack to his bookbag to wait for him. He absently rubbed at the spot on his arm that Virgil had touched earlier.

Virgil pulled that arm toward himself and inspected the spot. "You got a bruise or something?" He rubbed over the spot, and Richie shuddered.

"It's not a bruise. It's a-ahhh sensitive spot."

"Sensi—oh. Oh!" Virgil stopped touching it but didn't let go of his arm. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and Richie was breathing heavily and almost squirming.

Virgil really needed to adjust himself again. Instead, he reached up to slide the Static mask off Richie's face.

"Don't play with me, V," Richie whispered.

"No games," Virgil agreed. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you tonight."

"You know why I don't date."

"Same reason I don't want anybody else touching you."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Virgil's eyes flicked down to Richie's mouth, and he leaned in that last little bit. Richie's lips were firm, and chapped from biting. They parted at the touch of Virgil's tongue. He slipped it into Richie's mouth to explore and was suddenly thankful for that time last year that he had made out with Gina Perez. She'd taught him a lot about good kissing.

He licked at Richie's palate, and Richie moaned. The sound vibrated through his tongue and straight down to his cock. A little coaxing got Richie's tongue to follow Virgil's into his mouth. Virgil remembered where his left hand was, and he rubbed that spot on Richie's arm as he sucked on Richie's tongue.

Suddenly, Richie was in his lap. Straddling his lap, actually. And he was grinding. His left hand fisted in Virgil's hair. And he was grinding. Virgil couldn't get past that part. Their kiss was getting wetter and sloppier. His hips started rolling with Richie's jerky rhythm.

He knew he was about to come in his pants, and Richie was about to come in his pants. In _his_ pants, his Static pants, and god. That thought did it, and Virgil groaned into Richie's mouth and came hard.

Richie kept grinding, and Virgil wanted to feel him lose it. His hands grabbed onto Richie's ass, squeezing and pulling him closer. If he took much longer, Virgil would be ready for another round. But Richie clutched at his arm and thrust a couple more times and came. His hips jerked, and he shuddered heavily.

He collapsed against Virgil, and their kisses slowed in the afterglow. After a few more minutes, they finally stopped kissing. Virgil opened his eyes to see Richie's flushed face. His lips were bruised and swollen. Virgil's head dropped back, and he sighed with immense satisfaction. He knew that he'd be jerking off to the memory of that for a long time.

Really, they ought to move. They needed to get out of their sticky boxers and clean up. And he needed to see if his uniform pants would be salvageable. It was just so hard to work up the energy for it.

Richie made the decision for him, leaning back and releasing the grip he still had on Virgil's dreads. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was..."

"Really, really hot?"

"Well, I was thinking messy, but that, too." Richie squirmed uncomfortably.

Virgil was reluctant to let go of Richie's ass so he could stand up. It just fit his hands so well. He watched Richie disappear into the bathroom with a change of clothes from his bag. They probably ought to talk before they went home, but he thought things would work out okay. He could see now that this had been building between them for a long time. They were both serious.

"V? Bathroom's yours."

He saw the nervous way Richie was watching him. When he got up, he paused to kiss his friend reassuringly. "We're still cool, Rich."

"Good. Great. I mean—"

"Rich? Shut up." Virgil kissed him again.

Now the only problem would be keeping his hands off Richie. Not that he'd be trying _that_ hard...  



End file.
